


Maybe Mikasa is our always

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Maybe Mikasa is our always

"MMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I laughed as I heard your voice shout throughout the flat. Bouncing of the magnolia white walls cluttered with the many memories we share. Though those memories are all I can hang onto. "MIIIIIIIIIKKKAAASSSAAA." I tried to say as loud as I could. Though my voice strained and pain rippled throughout my veins, as my body curled deeper in a blanket on the coach. A slight dip made me look towards you. I felt your arms latched on my waist. Not too tight, just an embrace. Your head tucked into my neck, as ignore the tears that are laying there. Just curling up like its the last day you have with me. That's how you act everyday since I bared the news.

"I'm sorry for begin distant Dan. I just, I want to fight." I muttered as my head hang lower. "Though the doctors they sold my fate without try." I hauled the younger boy closer. "Why. Phil? why you? I can't lose you Phil." Dan fingers latched on the side of my shirt, sniffles and the mumbling of the voice. I know he's hurting and for once I can't help. That is what happens when the cancer you have goes terminal. 

Who knew, the blood that was keeping me alive all this time, is the sole reason why I am going to die. No chemo, no pills, just time and pain. The body caving in from nothing to eat.My eyes sagged with the overgrowing tiredness. All I am now is a mess, only the fans know how I'm doing by Dan's tweets. I haven't uploaded a video in months, neither has Dan. The last one he did was revelling the truth to everyone. Kept it hidden for seven years. Now because of one little thing our whole personal lives are up there for anyone to see. 

"Dan, I'm going." I lifted his head up and pecked his lips. His eyes puffy and same sleepless state as my own. "I love you okay." I muttered as I tried to haul my body up but failed. "Dan, I wont stop loving you, and please don't forget me. But please continue with your life. Continue with youtube, just don't forget me." My body started to lurch with every cough echoing throughout my body.

"Phil you have to go to the hospital." Dan started to panic about to rush up but I pulled him down again. "No Dan, it's time. I'm sorry." My eye lids closed and a few short breaths "MIKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAA" I heard his voice cry out as I accepted...


End file.
